


Find Out What Gray is Afraid of Game

by Vavalicious



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fear, French Kissing, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vavalicious/pseuds/Vavalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Lucy are a couple who just moved in together. After a prank Gray pulls on Lucy, Lucy tries to find what he is afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Out What Gray is Afraid of Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was for GrayLu week under the theme "Fear." 
> 
> Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Mashima ^^

It was a quiet late evening in Magnolia, many were departing to their homes or others simply hung around admiring the nightlife of the town. A blonde-haired celestial wizard trotted through the town carrying a couple of large boxes. They, of course, weren't heavy, but were bothersome to carry. Thankfully, she had just made it to her new apartment she would soon share with her ice wizard lover, Gray. They have been dating for quite some time and finally decided it was time to move in together. Lucy was a little nervous, but thrilled to be taking another step into her love story. She paused at the entrance to look up at the window where they would be staying in. To her surprise, the inside was dark.

"Huh, that's funny. I thought Gray was supposed to be here already," she thought aloud. He was supposed to be there to open the door so that way she didn't have to struggle with the keys. "Well, so much for that," and she propped the boxes to her right so she could dig into her purse for the keys. The sound of keys scraping the door then entering the lock could be heard as she tinkered with the catch until a click satisfied her. "There we go." She placed the keys back into her purse then bent over to her right to scoop up the boxes, and carried herself up the stairs.

She reached the door to her new apartment and decided to give a knock in case Gray was actually in there and had just kept the lights off, but she received no answer. She groaned, and rolled her eyes, "Really?" Once again she had to put the boxes down and reach into her bag for the keys again. "Honestly, that Gray can be a real pain sometimes," she grumbled, fumbling with the keys until she heard the click sound. She turned the knob then pushed the door open before reaching for the boxes once more and entering her new home. "Finally," she sighed, settling the boxes somewhere near the entrance, but not in the way of the doorway.

The apartment was fairly dark, only the lights from the town shining through the windows guided her path. She rested her hand on the wall and scanned it looking for the switch. Before she could flip it on, something big and dark jumped in front of her, and gave a mighty roar. Lucy let out a shrill scream. The scream caused her to lose her balance and she fell backward landing on her bottom looking up at the intruder with fear in her eyes.

The intruder's dark glare cleared and a large grin replaced it. "Haha! Welcome home Lucy," the stranger greeted, but this was no stranger. Lucy blinked back tears once she recognized the voice and the visual in front of her became familiar.

"Gray," she spoke faintly.

"I got you real good, didn't I?" And he laughed some more before flipping on the switch. Lucy's panic faded when she saw the face of her lover. She was relieved for a moment, but then her face turned sour.

"Gray! Y-you jerk! Why on Earth would you scare me like that?" She fumed ignoring the hand he offered to help her up onto her feet. She stood up on her own and glared right into his face. "Were you trying to give me a damn heart attack?"

His laughter slowly died down and the wide grin turned into a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry princess. I just couldn't resist." He always teased by calling her princess. It all started when he found out how rich she was or used to be.

She rolled her eyes again then began to walk away from him. "You're such a pain, do you know that?" She didn't get the chance to walk away, because he grasped her hand to pull her back in front of him. He had a smirk on his face as he said,

"I heard you say that about me at the door. Am I a real pain?" He asked as he began to sway with her.

"Yes, you are. You're a real pain in the neck," she assured with a little smirk tugging at her lips.

"Oh yeah?" He swiftly twirled her in his arms then dipped her. "Would a pain in the neck be able to do that?" And they both giggled lightly.

"Hmm… maybe he would," she teased giving him a feistier smirk.

The raven-haired boyfriend gaped at her seductively admiring her change of expression, but continued on with their little teasing games. "Ahh then would he be able to do this?" He bent over and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy fell into the kiss immediately, her stomach knotted and fingers gripped him eagerly. Gray's hand supported the back of her head then held her tighter, deepening their long and passionate kiss.

They pulled back from one another to breathe, but stared into each other's eyes. A soft giggle escaped her and she responded to his previous question, "No, no he wouldn't." He flashed a grin then pulled her up to her feet. "That doesn't mean you can get away with what you did. I'm going to get you back for that."

He dropped his head into her neck then drank in her scent sending shivers down her spine. "Yeah? And how are you…" he paused to give her neck a peck and continued. "Going to do that?" He finished, giving her another one.

She moaned softly quite enjoying the treatment she was getting and for a moment lost her words then found them again. "You will see… I will scare you back…"

He pulled away to laugh and to look into her eyes. "You're going to scare me? I hope you know that Gray Fullbuster isn't afraid of anything," he boasted, his hands slipping underneath her shirt then rested on her lower back.

She smiled confidently, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everyone is afraid of something Gray, and I'm going to find out yours."

"Really?" He chuckled again, hugging their hips together.

"Yes really, so you better be prepared," she warned their faces mere inches away from each other.

"Alright, then challenge accepted," he responded then pulled her into another kiss. The two spent the night together in their new home, the scent of their presence filling the apartment marking it as theirs.

A ray of sunshine peeked through the bedroom window where Gray slept, and it shone over his face annoying him. He shifted around trying to evade it, but failed. Groaning, he finally opened his eyes and turned to the window. Judging by the sunrise, it was an early morning then he grumbled, "We're gonna have to put curtains on this window or I will always be waking up at this time." He yawned, stretched then looked over to his right looking for the beauty beside him, but she was not there. "Huh? Lucy?" He sat up in bed to examine the room to find no one, but him. She was probably in the bathroom or the kitchen, or even in the living room unpacking the last of their belongings. He gave his body a real good stretch when he stood up then exited the room. He was butt naked as he walked down the corridor. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of seeing her face first thing in the morning, every morning from now on. As of right now though, he had yet to find that beautiful face of hers. He trudged to the bathroom, hearing the sounds of the shower going, and gave the door a knock or two. No answer. He shrugged then turned the knob entering in anyway. The humid air fogged up the windows and mirror, and the steam poured over the shower curtain, but he could see her silhouette moving about behind it. A devious smirk displayed across his face as he tiptoed toward the shower curtain. As he silently reached for the opening, he began to pry it open gradually before poking his head in.

Just as he peeked in, Lucy faced him, but that wasn't the face he was looking for, it was covered up by a demon mask and it said, "Blarg!" Gray did nothing else but laugh, backing out of the shower and clutching his stomach. Behind the mask, she pouted not expecting him to laugh, but instead fall back on his own butt in shock like what he did to her. "Aww, you weren't scared even a little?" she spoke, her voice muffling behind the mask.

He answered between pants and said, "So that's what this is all about? You're trying to scare me?"

The shower was still on as she pulled off the mask revealing her disappointed look. "Yes, I was serious about that challenge, but obviously my first attempt failed." She tossed the mask into the sink and faced him watching him laugh continuously. "Laugh it up, why don't yeah?"

He took deep breaths calming down his wild laughter until it was nothing more than a few chuckles. He found the energy to stand straight and walked toward her. "First attempt? You're planning to pull more stunts like this? Then good luck, the end result will always be the same."

"Hah! We will see about that," she huffed, already cooking up some more ideas. She wasn't going to give up. She was really going to get him.

Finally glad he got to see that face of hers, he held it between his hands then stepped into the shower with her. "You're adorable! You keep coming up with those ideas; at least I'll have something to gain from it."

"Go ahead, keep mocking me, you'll see," she snorted, putting on a devious smirk of her own. Oh how he loved that cheeky expression of hers. "By the way, I'm not done with the shower," responding to his early morning advances.

He pinned her up against the tiled walls of the shower and lowered his eyes lids concentrating in her chestnut irises. "Then how about we shower together?"

Her eyes drooped and felt her body swoon by the suggestion he made. "How can I decline that?" After saying that, their mind and bodies could not waste more time apart from each other. Gray bent over as Lucy lifted her chin and their mouths connected with much enthusiastic energy. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in even closer wanting all of his body to embrace hers. Their tongues already tangled in opposing mouths. The water poured over their heads and face as they grinded up and down against the wall, but it didn't distract them one bit.

It was later in the afternoon and Lucy came in with a new box. She stood behind her boyfriend and tossed everything that was inside over his head. Gray was sitting in an arm chair reading one of her unfinished stories, without her permission, until he suddenly felt objects falling on top of him. "What the?" He wasn't scared, but surprised by the sudden interruption and focused on the items that surrounded him. There were a bunch of fake mice, lizards, frogs and toads, snakes, and insects. Things that many people would be afraid of. He smirked and looked up at the woman towering over him with an empty box. "Good try, but nope, I'm not afraid of these things."

She sighed and tossed the empty box to her side. "Aw well, it was worth a try," she shrugged then noticed the papers in his hands. "Hey! You're reading my-" She was cut short when Gray got up, planted a kiss, and began running down the corridor with her story. "Get back here!" She chased after the ice wizard so she could pummel him.

The next trick, she dangled something over him as he took a nap on the couch. He felt something tickle his nose then opened his eyes to find it was a large spider. He merely flicked it away then noticed the blonde above him. She was the one holding the spider over his face. "Haha! I'm not afraid of spiders Lucy," he spoke still lying on the couch. He saw her pout her adorable face then pulled her onto the couch with him. They were chest to chest and Gray found the opportunity to capture her lips. He slipped a hand under her shirt while the other reached for something on the ground. Lucy was returning the kiss of defeat letting his hands do what they pleased. He pulled away a lot quicker than she expected and opened her eyes to see the spider she was trying to use against him. "You're the one that's afraid of them," he chuckled as he watched her shriek and fall off the couch.

"No, no, no!" She pleaded beginning to run away from Gray who chased after her with the fake spider. It was a fake, but it still freaked her out.

A little later, they went out for a walk and Lucy covered his eyes leading him wherever she needed him to go. He smiled and let her do what she wanted. She reached the location with him and was just about to uncover his eyes. "Okay, we're here," she announced, removing her hands. Gray looked around and noticed he was standing on the roof of the tallest building in Magnolia which was the cathedral. He looked down from one of the towers and whistled.

"Wow, I've never actually been up here. It's quite nice," he nodded impressed, but again that's not what Lucy wanted and she fell comically on her front side. He glanced at her with a smile. "Let me guess, you thought I would've been scared of heights?"

"And obviously you're not," she concluded, holding her palm against her face. He grasped her wrist and pulled the hand which covered part of her face away and gave her another peck. "Are you going to kiss me everytime I fail?" she wondered.

"I can't help myself when you act so cute. Would you like it if I stopped princess?" he posed his nose rubbing against hers delicately.

"I can't say I don't like it," she responded, but placed her index finger on his lips before they could touch again. "We can't act indecent in this place," she reminded. "Maybe we can continue in the park."

He remembered where he was, gave her a hug then pulled away but kept a hold of her hand and the two left the scene. It was late in the evening and the two of them rested underneath a tree that was away from everyone else to simply give themselves more time alone. Gray had her resting in his lap, his arms enveloping her petite body, his cool breath tickling her neck now and then. Lucy was snuggled in his hold until an idea hit her.

"Uh oh, this is a little awkward, but I need to go to the bathroom," she blushed in embarrassment. She heard his chuckle then the response came.

"There's no bathroom close to here, where will you go?" he wondered brushing his lips up and down her neck.

She moaned a little then answered, "I guess I have no choice but to go out here."

He pulled away from her in surprise. "Woah, wait, what? You'll go out here?" That was unlike her.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go," she shrugged starting to shift around in his hold.

"Aww, I don't want to let you go, I'm quite comfy with you here," he moped.

"I was comfy too," she giggled then pulled herself out of his arms and stood on her feet. "I'll be back soon."

Gray watched her leave realizing she was trying to find herself a place where he couldn't hear her pee. He snickered at that. "Hey, don't go too far in there, we wouldn't want you to get lost," he shouted then heard her say, "Yeah, yeah," He chuckled some more and remained under the tree.

Time passed and reality hit him. It shouldn't have taken her that long. He called out her name waiting for a response that never came. "How far did she go?" On instinct, he got up to call her name louder. No response again. He could feel the pit of his stomach start to knot up when he only heard silence and sounds of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. He started into the woods and called out for her now and then, but still no answer. The knot in his stomach tightened and his heart began to accelerate. "Oh no, Lucy…" He could feel himself start to panic as he shouted out for her name, but there was no sound of her voice anywhere. With still no answer, he kicked off into a run. The woods was getting darker and darker the further he went in, and assumed she must have gotten herself lost or something worse.

"BOO!" A loud shout boomed. Lucy jumped out from one of the trees she was hiding behind and stood in front of Gray with her arms open and giving him the meanest look she could muster. She thought of using the same tactic he used on her. Maybe he was afraid of this ruse too. However, she wasn't expecting him to crash into her making her fall backwards and landing on her back. "Ouch!" she yelped feeling the force crushing her. "Gray!"

The spiky-haired wizard heard the sudden shout, but felt himself crash into something then registered the voice calling out to him. He looked down into her face and felt relief wash over him. "Lucy," he panted, the stress lifting from him. He pulled himself off of her so she could breathe better and was standing over her on all fours then remembered her shouting, "Boo!" She was trying to scare him again. This was all a plan to get him. His calm turned into a grimace. "Lucy, what the hell were you thinking?" he barked. "Don't you realize how much you scared me? I thought something happened to you. Don't you dare do that to me again!" He seethed sitting up.

Through all that shouting, Lucy caught on to something he said then raised herself to his level. "I scared you?"

"Yes, do you know much I—" he paused in his sentence realizing what she meant. He got scared. Lucy managed to make him feel that panic and fear rush through him. "You did, but that was not funny. Pretending to be in trouble was not cool."

Scaring him into thinking that something happened to her was not her intention. She merely wanted to test if he was afraid of the dark or the roaring tactic he used on her last night, but she found it hard to explain herself. She didn't feel like she won the challenge, anyone could be scared of losing someone they cared about. "I'm sorry," she said finally, looking at the ground in shame.

Gray's anger dissipated and he pushed part of her golden locks behind the back of her ear then moved his hand to her cheek. "Just don't do that to me anymore," he beseeched.

"I won't, I promise," she nodded, still not tearing her face from the ground. She felt like ceasing the "Find Out What Gray is Afraid of" game, the mood was gone. She could feel his fingers slip under her chin and lift her face up; she wasn't expecting to feel his lips gently press into hers though. The kiss was slow and loving, and then she felt him shifting closer to her, his left arm wrapping her lower back and the hand under her chin moved to the back of her neck, right the base of her head. Her own hands found their way to his back and clung to the shirt he wore, they stayed like that for a while.

It was the next day, and the sunlight through the window woke Gray up again. "I really gotta remember those curtains." He looked to his right to find Lucy cuddling up against his arm. He kissed her forehead and moved around to get up and out of bed.

Lucy shifted, the movement causing her to awaken also. She gradually opened her eyes and turned to him. "Good morning."

"Morning," he replied then exited the room.

The blonde stretched and a few moments later, rose out of bed to follow him. They had both planned to visit the guild today. It had been a while since they've seen everyone. Gray was the one making breakfast today and was wearing nothing more than an apron. Lucy walked into the kitchen admiring the scene in front of her.

"Well isn't that quite a scene to see first thing in the morning," she smirked, walking up to him to give him a hug from behind. That was her Gray, usually stripped down without even realizing. He gave her a smug grin then went back to flipping the eggs.

At the Fairy Tail guild…

Lucy sat with her usual crew and sighed.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy asked landing on the table in front of her.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been trying to find out what Gray is afraid of. Actually, do you have any idea?" she asked. She knew the nosy Exceed knew certain things some folks didn't.

"No, unfortunately, I don't know what Gray is afraid of, but this sounds fun," the blue cat began suggesting options she's already performed. He was no help.

"I guess I should really give up," she sighed then drank the beverage in front of her.

Someone tapped Lucy's shoulder and she turned to face Levy. "Hey, I've got something you might be interested in." Lucy blinked at her in confusion then followed her.

The day passed. Lucy and Gray enjoyed the time they had with their friends, but it was time for them to leave. Lucy had left the guild a little earlier to set down what Levy had just given her. There was a knock at the door and she went to open it. It was Gray who had finally come home.

"Oh good, you're here," she smiled then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I've already made supper, but there's something I want to show you. Levy gave us a house warming gift."

"Is that so? That's nice. What is it?" He asked following her to the living room. He watched her walk away to the side table next to the arm chair and bent over to grab what the surprise was.

"Look, isn't he cute?" She said, revealing the gift.

Gray looked into her hands to see black, beady eyes staring into him. The creature's head and other limbs popped out of the shell as if it was introducing itself. "Woah!" He responded, tripping over the foot rest and landing on his bottom. "What the hell is that?!"

The blonde blinked in surprise still holding the creature in her hands. "It's a turtle of course."

"No, I know what it is, but what is it doing in our house?" he demanded.

"This is the gift from Levy. She suggested that we should have a pet in our household, and a turtle is the perfect one. It doesn't require too much attention, and feeding it is really simple. Why, do you not like turtles?"

"No, they're horrible!" He answered quickly. "Why didn't we discuss this together first?"

She was confused and lifted the turtle to her face and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, they're adorable."

"To some maybe, but to me they're an abomination, now go and return it!" he insisted.

She looked down to glare at him. "That's not nice Gray, I don't understand why you're suddenly being so—" she cut her sentence to ponder the situation in front of her. Then smiled; a smile not so kind. "Haww," she mused then lowered the turtle closer to him.

"Keep that thing to yourself!" He huffed turning away from the reptile.

"No, it can't be. Gray, are you afraid of turtles?" she asked beginning to snicker.

"Don't be silly, why would I be afraid of such a slow animal?" he snorted still not paying any mind to it. She kept her smile and moved it closer.

"Are you sure?"

He sensed the creature moving closer and closer to him until he couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Get that damn turtle away from me!" He heard her cackling away at his fear and noticed her pull it away from him.

"My, my, the great Ice Wizard is afraid of turtles," she mocked. "Now why is that?"

"Those damn things pretend to be all cute, and then before you know it they snap down on you," he grumbled.

"Oh, is that what happened to you?" she questioned.

Gray thought back to the time he was with teacher Ur and rival Lyon. They were on a hiking trip other than the frosty mountains, and had stopped near a creek for some rest. Gray observed the creek in front of him and spotted the creatures playing around in the water like salamanders, very small fish, and a turtle. He felt the salamanders in his hands, admiring the feel of their sticky skin then moved to feel the turtle. It shrunk back in his shell on instinct as his hand came down to stroke its hard shell. "You scaredy cat, I wasn't going to hurt you." And he began to stroke the top of its home. As he reached to the front of the shell, its head popped out fast and clamped its mouth over his index finger. He screamed in pain and fear at the speed it had to bite him. He had no idea they could move that fast. He ran to his teacher to get help. 

"You think those things are slow, but they sure know how to make a fast attack," he whimpered, remembering the feel of the bite.

Lucy continued to laugh. "Poor Gray, here, this one is nice. He won't bite you," she assured moving it back close to him. He cringed as it came close again and he gulped. By not coming in contact with a turtle in a long time, Gray sort of forgot about this silly fear of his. "Come on, don't be such a baby,"

"Yeah, you don't hear me saying that when you're running from itty, bitty little spiders," he grunted.

"Spiders are not the same as turtles," she defended. "Now, come on touch him."

Gray looked from her to the reptile in front of him and held his breath. He must have looked really silly being afraid of such an animal. He raised his hand to stroke the shell for the first time in years. The turtle hid back in his shell just like the one he encountered and hesitantly kept his hand hovering over the top of the shell. "This is just like last time."

"Just keep going," she encouraged.

Gray focused and set his hand down on the shell. Before he could stroke from back to front the damn beast popped out quickly making him scream. "To hell with him!" He slipped away from under her and ran off far away from the creature she still held in her hands. She laughed uncontrollably watching her lover dash through the corridor then soon chased after him.

"Aww, come back here Gray. I'm sure he just wanted to say hello," she laughed following after him.

"Stay away from me!" He pleaded trying to escape his evil girlfriend. The two went on with the rest of their evening like that, but of course Lucy would keep this as their little secret.

END

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I quite enjoyed writing this fanfic even though I had little trouble trying to figure out what Gray could be afraid of. I wanted something totally unexpected, something he hasn't come across in the anime or manga. I knew it had to be some kind of animal, but nothing ordinary because it wouldn't make sense if he already came in contact with them in Mashima's story, and hasn't reacted negatively toward them, unless of course they were monstrous sized creatures. This fear is certainly not canon, but it's fun to imagine Gray being afraid of something not many people would be afraid of, something opposite to him. Finally, it just had to be a turtle; a naturally easy moving animal that many people take a liking to. And why not? It's cute, no? :)
> 
> Go ahead and leave a review, I'll be eager to read them and if you have your own ideas of what Gray could be afraid of, please feel free to share your opinions. I'm sure they'll be great. That's all folks ;)


End file.
